What You Mean to Me
by StarTraveler
Summary: Takes place shortly after the ep A Symmetry of Imperfection. The crew takes a much needed break. Pairings BekaRhade, HarperTrance and RommieDylan.
1. Beka & Rhade

Disclaimer: Andromeda and Characters belong to Gene Roddenberry.  
  
AN: This takes place after the episode, A Symmetry of Imperfection. I posted this in early May but this time I've given each couple their own separate chapter.   
  
It had been a hard three days with fighting the new and improved Magog, Andromeda turning against Rommie due to a program created by a well meaning Harper, and fighting within the CommonWealth. But now the crew of the Andromeda was ready for some down time.  
  
The ship was currently in orbit over Santroni Drift, considered one of the best spots of relaxation in the new CommonWealth, Dylan wanted everyone to enjoy themselves, but always kept a small number of people on the ship just in case.  
  
Harper walked down the halls to where the Maru was docked, he was on his way to meet Beka, Trance, and Rhade. The four of them planned to go down together. He felt bad about the program he had designed. It was supposed to protect Rommie, but it had gone terribly wrong.  
  
Now he was on thin ice with Dylan, and Rommie hadn't fully forgiven him but he couldn't really blame her. He arrived on the bridge of the Maru, "I'm ready if you are."  
  
Trance looked at him, "you all right Harper?"  
  
He forced a false smile, "I'm fine."  
  
The Maru left the docking bay and within a few minutes had landed in its assigned space on the drift. Beka sighed, "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm ready to relax."  
  
"Especially after all you've been through." Rhade commented.  
  
Beka chose not to answer, these past few months had been trying. She had known it would be tough when she joined Dylan and knew if she was given the same choice, she would join him all over again.  
  
The four of them came upon a street party and joined in; Harper and Trance went their own way leaving Beka and Rhade together. He looked around, "looks like their not letting anything dampen their spirits."  
  
Beka sighed, "As our last Nietzchean would've said, regret is a wasted emotion." Beka tried to keep the sadness and anger out of her voice but failed.  
  
Rhade tried to help, "I'm sure Tyr was a good person when he wanted to be, maybe when he left the ship he felt his intentions were good, perhaps the Collectors or maybe the Abyss did something to him."  
  
Beka smiled at him, she and Tyr had some really great times on the Andromeda and those were the memories she would hang on to, not those final days she had spent with him on that planet. "Thank you Telemacus, I'm glad you joined us."  
  
"I am not my ancestor Gaheris."  
  
"I know you're not and I admire you for the way you fight to get above the suspicion that people place on you."  
  
Telemacus looked at her, "you really are a wonderful woman, I'm glad to finally see the real you and not the Abyss talking."  
  
Beka shuddered as she recalled her possession, "I was awful to everyone, and I am not an unpleasant person."  
  
Rhade shook his head, "No you're not." He looked at her, ha had developed feelings for her but could she feel the same? Sometimes they teased each other.  
  
"Beka I've had feelings for you for awhile now, I know your experiences with my people haven't always been good, but I just had to tell you."  
  
Beka looked into his eyes and smiled, "I have feelings for you to Telemacus, and I'd like to see where that can go."  
  
Slowly and tenderly he embraced her, and she responded. And for a long time they stood like that enjoying their newfound closeness. 


	2. Harper & Trance

Harper & Trance   
  
Harper saw the embrace and smiled, he loved Beka like a sister and he wanted her to be happy. Besides he liked Rhade, he was more fun than Tyr had been. Trance came up beside him.  
  
"Looks like a perfect match."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
She smiled, "Yes I do; now how about telling me what's wrong with you."  
  
Harper looked at her, he loved Trance in a way he had loved no other woman before her. He loved her when she was purple skinned and he had fallen for the golden skinned woman she now was.  
  
When she had switched places with her younger self to save his life and to make the future a better place, he had been horrible to her. But Trance hadn't given up and tried hard to regain the bond they once had.  
  
Harper sat on a bench and sighed, "I nearly cost Rommie all her memories."  
  
Trance sat next to him, "You were trying to help when you created the program, you didn't know this would happen."  
  
"Dylan's angry with me, that I can deal with, but Rommie's coldness is what really hurts."  
  
"Give it time Harper, you're not alone."  
  
Harper smiled as she touched his shoulder, "I'm glad you're here with me Trance, no matter what you look like."  
  
He thought he saw her eyes tear up, "Oh Harper that's so sweet, from the time I came from, I would've given anything to hear your voice."  
  
He looked into her eyes, "Trance I love you, I always have...." He was cut off as she kissed him. "I love you Seamus Zelazny Harper."  
  
Then they kissed again and embraced. And holding hands watched the approaching sunset. 


	3. Dylan & Rommie

Dylan & Rommie   
  
Rommie walked along the beach looking at the rising tide, the turbulence in the water seemed to match what was in her heart. She had mostly forgiven Harper, after all he meant well. She knew he had feelings for her but she knew she would always see him as just her friend and engineer.  
  
It was Dylan she wanted, she had loved him since the first day he had taken command. She remembered the joy of meeting him after Harper had created her. She wished Dylan loved her to.   
  
Dylan watched as her hair blew in the breeze, he had almost lost her and it had made him realize he loved her. It was time to tell her and let the chips fall where they may.   
  
"Rommie!"  
  
Rommie turned to see the object of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh hey Dylan."  
  
"How are you?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty good, I'm learning to coexist with myself again if you know what I mean."  
  
They looked at each other as the warm, gentle, breeze blew around them. They really had been through a lot these past few years.  
  
"Dylan when my emotions came after spotting the Magog ship, what flooded my mine was memories of you, of our time together. I'm glad the personality erasure failed, I don't want to forget."  
  
"I'm glad it failed Rommie, you mean everything to me."  
  
Rommie blinked at the sudden emotion in his voice, "Thank you Dylan."  
  
"I don't mean it as a Captain saying it to a crewmember. He took a deep breath, "I love you Rommie."  
  
Rommie felt tears in her eyes; her dreams were finally coming true. "Oh Dylan."  
  
Their lips met in a gentle and soul searing kiss. And in each other's arms watched as the sun set.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
